Holiday Conundrum
by animefan1009
Summary: Luan loves pulling pranks more than anything but when she finds out her favorite day of the year happens to also be Easter her parents put the foot down on pranks. It just might take some help from her siblings for Luan to get out of her slump. Part of the Loud Files


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House.**

Luan quietly walked into her room. She looked around Luna was nowhere in sight. Quietly she walked over to her closet and pulled out a box labeled _Clothes._ She dug through her sweatershirts before pulling out a chest. Turing the lock over she put in the code 0401. The lock clicked opened and pulled out the only thing inside. A black notebook with _Luan's April Fools Day Plan Book._ After putting the chest and the box back Luan sat and her bed and open it.

"Now the fun can begin." Luan chuckled quielty before pulling out a purple pen.

"Hmm maybe I could put hair dye in Lola's special conditioner. It could be a slightly different shade of blond so it looks like she dyes her hair blond." Luan smiled widely as she wrote it down. "It's subtle but brilliant."

Luan checked her calander. April 1st stood out as Sunday.

"Oh this gives me an idea." Luan started writing again. "I tell Leni there's a sale at the mall then but."

"Luan." Rita's voice called from downstairs. "Can we talk with you for a moment?"

"Be right down!" Luan called before placing the pen on her nightstand And slid her notebook under her pillow careful not to make a bulge. Quickly she headed downstairs.

"Hey Mom and Dad what's up?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down hun." Rita gestured to a chair and Luan took her seat. "Well your father and I know how excited you get for April Fool's Day and are probably planning for it."

"What that's crazy it's a month away." Luan said hiding her true intentions.

"Luan we know you love pranks." Lynn Sr. began. "But this year we're putting our foot down no pranks."

"Okay I won't go crazy this year." Luan did a scout's honor to prove she meant it.

"Luan we don't want a single prank this year." Lynn did his hardest not to sound to harsh. "April 1st just so happens to be Easter Sunday and it's our turn to host Easter Dinner. We're sorry to say this but we can't have any pranks that could seriously harm Great Aunt Ruth or Pop Pop."

"How about a whoopee cushion?" Luan suggested hoping to get some fun.

"Luan we're sorry but no." Rita said calmly. "Even if you planned it so one of siblings sat on it. There's still the chance that Aunt Ruth could sit on it and we don't want her upset."

"Okay I understand." Luan slowly got upstairs and returned to her room. Holding back her tears she removed her jounal from under her pillow. "Goodbye friend. We'll have to wait for next year to have our fun."

* * *

"And then Carol told me that she totally saw Brittney Waterson literally make out with Preston Michaelson!" Lori said as she continued to eat breakfast.

"Oh my gosh that it like Melody's crush." Leni held her arms back in shock. "She's going to be so heartbroken."

"I know Brittany is so off my prom bus list."

Luan slowly spun her spoon in her cereal.

"Luan are you okay?" The fourth oldest Loud noticed the only Loud brother standing next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luan took a bite of her cereal.

"Well you haven't been yourself for the past week."

"I'm fine Lincoln."

"Ugh." Lynn said as she sat at the table. "Why do we have to dress shopping?"

"Lynn." Lori turned to sporty sister. "Mom and Dad are very nervous about hosting Easter Dinner this year. We don't want what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Want me to tell them?" Luan asked unexceptionally.

"If you want." Lori said shrugging.

"So it was about eleven years ago. Lincoln wasn't even a year old yet. Due to having three kids five and under both mom and dad were under alot of stress. Mom forgot about the ham and it completely burned."

"No to mention Lynn knocked down a table."

"Hey I was three years old at the time!" Lynn said angrily.

"Doesn't matter Mom and Dad are literally stressed out to the moon."

"That explains it all." Luan said sadly looking down.

* * *

"Okay everyone in order to get the best expirence we will spilt up." Lori said to the group. "I'll go with the younger sister and Lynn. Are you four sure you can handle everything?"

"Of course Lori." Leni said with a wide smile. "There's a big dress sale at PBNickle's we can do there!"

"Okay we'll meet at the mall enterence in a few hours will you text me when you're ready."

The four Loud siblings started walking through the mall. Leni led the way with a huge smile. They quickly made their way to PBNickle's. Sure enough a large dress sale decorated the young women's section.

"Okay first we can go to the young men's section to get Linky his shirt first." The others three nodded and went dpwnstairs to the young men's department.

"I was thinking blue this year." Leni said holding a shirt of that color in front of Lincoln. "Let's go try this one on!"

"So Luan are feeling alright?" Luna asked leaning against a coat rack.

"I'm eggselecet." Luan pulled out a random shirt with a smile on her face.

"But that has Gigtron on it." Luna said pointing to the shirt.

"So it does." Luan put the shirt back. "I really needed something for a pun."

"Girls here he is." Leni gestured to Lincoln in the blue shirt.

"Looks good dude." Luna said giving a thumbs up.

"I'm going to take this off want me to meet you girls in the dress section."

"Okay Linky we'll be there."

The three girls went to the escalator and made their way to the dress section. They walked by the prom dresses without stopping to look.

"I was thinking maybe this one." Luna said pulling out a green dress. "What do you think Luan?"

"It's nice but I'm not that in to fashion." Luan looked around before a dress on a nearby mannequin caught her eye. It was her favorite color, yellow, and had a pink belt of flowers around it. She walked over to the rack of dresses next to it and searched until she found her size and smiled.

"Luan that's so pretty!" Leni said eyeing the dress and Lincoln found his way over to the girls. "You have to try that one like now."

"But what about you and Luna?"

Before Luan could say anything else Leni started pushing her to the nearby change room. Luan walked into a a room and put on the dress. It looked really nice on her. She could tell this was the one she wanted. To make sure she get the Leni approval she walked out and saw her sister with a wide smile.

"Luan that prefect you totally need to buy that one for next Sunday."

"You think so?" Luan smiled widely for the first time in weeks.

"Of course! Luna and I are going to look for our own dresses. You can poke around if you wanted not sure we can get other items with our buget." Leni looked at the money Lori gave her.

Luan and Leni walked out of the dressing room. Leni returned next to Luna and kept searching for dresses. Leni recruited Lincoln to help out but he could have volunteered himself to help the other two girl. Luan soon found a lone corner and opened up her purse. There she saw her own unused money. She really wanted to spend it on her plans for this year but maybe it didn't have to go to completely to waste.

"Okay Luan we got our stuff we're going to check out." Leni said with two dresses and the blue shirt on her arm.

"That's okay Leni I'm going to buy my dress by myself." Luan pulled out some of the money.

"Where did you get that money?" Leni asked.

"Oh I got it saved up from April Fools Day money." As she said those Luna and Lincoln gasped amd took a few steps away from her. However, Leni took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Luan could you please back down from the pranks. We don't really like them. Maybe this year could you please tone it down." Leni said quietly and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that." Luan looked down and took Leni's hand off her shoulder. "Mom and Dad told me absolutely no pranks."

"Is that why you've been so upset recently?" Lincoln asked as he and Luna walked closer to her. Luan nodded and Luna took the dress off her arm.

"How about we get these clothes and and then we talk about this?" Luna suggested.

"I think that will be nice." Luan said. The four walked over too the cash resister and Leni bought the clothes they desired. They started walking towards the food court. Lincoln poked Luan's shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"Luan would like to pick where we eat lunch?" Leni asked gesturing to all the restaurants.

"How about Pweter's?" Luan pointed to the new burger resturant in the court.

"Okay." The other three agreed and they went up to Pweter's. After they got their food they sat down.

"So Luan Mom and Dad told you absolutely no pranks?" Leni asked as they started eating.

"Yes, it's because Easter and April Fool's Day are the same day this year." Luan looked down. "It just feels like a part of me is missing. I spend a month planning. I even have my own notebook for the celebration. I seems like all of my work was for nothing."

"Why do you want to have such elaborate April Fool's Day pranks?" Leni asked.

"Well when I was ten years old I did a prank on Dad that involved a hammer, a bucket, and some paint. It was funny but I was grounded by Mom and Dad. That April Fool's Day I accident caused Dad to slip on a Skate board and he thought it was an April Fool's prank and laughed it off. Then I realized there was no limit to my creativity. Since then I saved all my pranks for this day. For one day I have no limit. This year I feel like it was taken away."

"Luan." Luna said moving closer. "You don't need to one day to express your creativity. I don't save my best songs for big concert events. Sure I stress out about them more but that doesn't mean I care about my other songs any less. All of them give me the same creative outlook. Using one day for it isn't the answer."

"But I'm the joke girl. If I don't have April Fool's Day what do I have?"

"I have an idea!" Lincoln said before pulling his sisters closer.

"Lincoln Loud that just might work."

* * *

Luan brushed off her dress Easter came faster than she thought. It was almost time for dinner and Lincoln's plan would be put through. She walked over to Luna who was admiring Luan's creation.

"Do you think everyone will like it?" She asked nervously.

"Luan are you proud of this?" Luna asked her still looking at it.

"Of course I am." Luan answered surprised by the questions.

"Then dude there's no need to be ashamed."

Luna started to walk downstairs and Luan followed suit. The family was already seated at their spots and chattering up.

"There you girls are." Rita said placing ham on the adult table. "I was just about to call you down."

"Sorry it's just I have a surprise for everyone." Luan said hiding what she made behind her back. Lynn Sr. mumbled something under his breath while a few of the younger sisters hid under the kids table.

"Oh what is it?" Rita asked sounding both optimistic and worried.

"It's a centerpiece." Luan said revealing what was behind her back. It was a tan Easter basket decorated with bunnies and colorful eggs. "I would have tried to make it shot confetti but I didn't have enough time."

"Oh Luan it's lovely." Great Aunt Shirley said as Luan placed it on the table was Luan's help.

"It's just want the table needed Luan." Pop-pop said proudly.

Lynn Sr. seemed nervous and started touching the center piece carefully. After seeing no prank was in sight he sighed in relief.

Luan smiled as she sat down next to her sisters. It made not have been her originally plan but she could say this was her best work, making everyone smile.

 **AN: So this idea popped into my head when I realized Easter was on April 1st. It made me wonder how Luan would feel about this situation and we know how crazy she can get on April Fool's Day. I wrote this for fun and figured it would be a change of pace for Luan centered stories. Iwanted to write more Loud House one-shots for awhile but none of them went anywhere, My original plan for a Luan story was pretty much the plot of No Laughing Matter but involved Lana having an allergic reaction to rhubarb, so I scraped that for this. I hope everyone has a fun Easter and see you in the next one.**


End file.
